1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to refrigeration apparatus and in particular to means for selectively indicating the operability condition of electrical components of refrigeration apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the diagnosis of electrical circuitry of refrigeration apparatus and the like, a serviceman utilizes conventional electrical test equipment, such as meters, indicating lamps, etc., by suitable isolation of the different electrical components and application of test voltages thereto. Substantial skill is necessary on the part of the serviceman to properly ascertain the operability condition of the different components.
To permit such servicing diagnosis in a facilitated manner, apparatus has been developed including a separable connector which is connected into the circuitry of the apparatus to permit testing of the operability condition of individual circuit components by means of a testing apparatus removably connected to the connector. Such apparatus enables the serviceman to more expeditiously make direct electrical connections to the isolated components of the apparatus, thereby facilitating the servicing of the apparatus.
Because of the relatively high cost of service in connection with appliances, such as refrigeration apparatuses and the like, it has been found desirable to permit the owner of the appliance to perform at least the diagnostic phase of the servicing so that the servicing may be effected by the owner or facilitated by a serviceman as a result of the diagnostic information obtained by the owner prior to requesting the service. The servicing of the apparatus by the owner in connection with a number of appliances may be facilitated by the use of plug-in components so that by means of suitable diagnosis, efficient and low cost servicing of the apparatus may be effected by the owner himself.
One example of means for indicating damage in the circuit of a refrigerator, or power failure in the service lines thereto, is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,385,525 of Graham S. McCloy. In the McCloy patent, the lamp which is normally energized when the door to the refrigerator food compartment is opened is connected in the apparatus so that a failure of the light to be de-energized during a defrosting cycle of the timer mechanism is used to indicate a failure in the clock mechanism or its associated circuitry. Thus, McCloy uses the lamp to indicate the defrosting of the refrigerator. In addition, McCloy provides a pair of additional lamps for illuminating a control panel. During a defrosting operation, energization of the normal cabinet illuminating lamp and one of the additional control indicating lamps is de-energized to indicate the defrosting operation. A signal lamp is provided in addition for indicating that electrical power is being provided to the refrigerator. The light from the signal lamp is dominated by the light from the control lamp and is preferably of a color different from the color of the control lamp.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,736,765 of George B. O'Dell, discloses the use of a connector means for checking and diagnosing the quality and operation of the components of a household appliance by means of test equipment connected to the appliance through the connector means. The connector means has a plurality of mating terminals which are separable to electrically isolate the electrical components of the appliance so that the components can be individually tested.